


your hand in mine

by Taheknier



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: 5 + 1 times fic, F/F, uh hi there first ever time writing a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taheknier/pseuds/Taheknier
Summary: 5 times Alyssa held Emma's hand, and 1 time Emma held hers.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have literally never done this before in my life! I've written small things with OCs, but never for a fandom, so I hope it doesn't suck too much. Mostly follows canon events, with some artistic license.

The first time was quick, just a brief touch. Emma and Alyssa were just starting sophomore year, they hardly knew each other aside from reputation. 

Emma was walking through the halls of the school to get to her first class, head down, distracted as she hummed along to the song she’d been practicing on the guitar. 

She rounded the corner and promptly collided with someone heading in the opposite direction. It wasn’t a strong impact, but the surprise was enough to knock Emma down, skewing her glasses on her face and spilling a few books and papers onto the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

Emma readjusted her glasses and glanced up at the girl she’d run into. Her look was met with warm, concerned brown eyes as the girl knelt to start helping gather the belongings that had slipped from Emma’s messenger bag. 

She knew who this was. Everyone knew who Alyssa Greene was, even if she was just a sophomore. She was taking several advanced classes and was in every extracurricular imaginable. She’d made quite a name for herself in her first year of high school, and Emma would be lying if she said she hadn’t snuck at least a few stray looks at Alyssa during their shared chem class. 

She didn’t even register that Alyssa had asked her a question until the world came back into focus and Alyssa was still knelt there, holding out Emma’s books with the same concerned look on her face.

“Oh- uh, yeah, I’m alright. Just surprised, I wasn't paying attention.” Emma chuckled lightly as she took the books and slipped them back into her bag, hoping to brush away her nervousness - when and why had she gotten nervous? - so it didn’t show to Alyssa. It seemed to work well enough, as Alyssa stood up with a smile and held out her hand to help Emma up.

Emma simply stared at her hand. Why was Alyssa helping her? She was a known outcast, she dressed in baggy clothes and was shunned by practically everyone for being dorky and non-feminine, especially by the more popular kids like Alyssa’s friends. She should be walking away as fast as she could. Or making fun of her for being so clumsy. But instead, she was here, offering help.

“Well come on, you can’t just sit on the floor forever.” Alyssa’s lighthearted tone shook Emma out of her trance. 

She hesitantly reached up and took the hand presented to her, still unsure if this was a prank. She didn’t get shocked by some cheap toy or shoved back onto the ground, though, and she was even less prepared for what did happen. Alyssa’s hand was cool, a comforting touch that relaxed every thought in Emma’s mind and slowed her racing heart. The grip was strong as Alyssa pulled Emma to her feet, fingertips pressed firmly against the back of her hand to not lose hold. Their hands fit so smoothly together, sliding into place like two magnets that had been pulled to each other for eternity. 

But the hold was released just as quickly and simply as it had been initiated, and Emma’s brain slowly started to function again.

“I’m Alyssa, it’s nice to meet you! Well, it’s an odd way to meet, but I haven’t ever talked to you before so it still does count as us meeting, I think...” she trailed off in thought.

“Uh, yeah. It’s nice to meet you too. Sorry for running into you.” Emma nervously wiped her now-sweaty (when had that happened?) hands on her jeans as her heart started to pick up its pace again. “Um- I’m Emma, by the way- Emma Nolan.”

Alyssa’s smile grew in recognition. “Oh yeah! You’re in my chem class, aren’t you? You always sit near the back, I’ve never really had a chance to talk to you and ask how you manage to ace every test.”

Emma flushed at the compliment, averting her gaze and stuttering over her words. “Uhm, well, chemistry is a pretty easy subject for me, science has always made the most sense, especially with the mathematical element, and the hands-on stuff we get to do is really fun. I would say you’re perfect at everything and could ace every test too, but I was there when you managed to blow up peanut brittle and I gotta say, very impressive stunt, Miss Greene.” Alyssa rolled her eyes and playfully shoved at her shoulder. Emma hesitated a moment, thinking about her next words before saying them. “I could... help you out with it? If you want? We could study together and I could explain the things you don’t understand, but only if you’re alright with it of course-“ Emma cut herself off as she saw Alyssa nodding eagerly, curls bouncing around her shoulders. 

“Emma, that would be amazing, would you really be willing to do that?” Alyssa looked at her with such genuine hope that any suspicion she had that this might be a trick was long forgotten.

“Of course, it’s no problem. I’d love to help.” They just looked at each other for a moment longer, but then the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. Emma jumped a bit, looking around at the halls to find that there were no more students bustling to get to class. “Oh shit, class.”

She looked back to Alyssa, who had a similarly panicked look on her face. “Yeah, I’m so sorry. Thank you again. Meet me under the bleachers after school. Bye!” Emma watched as Alyssa rushed off down the hall. She blinked a few times, trying to believe that really just happened. After pinching herself and realizing it did, she remembered once again that she had a class to get to, and quickly set off towards the room at the end of the hall.

—

The second time was a longer touch. It was a few months into sophomore year, and Emma had been regularly helping Alyssa with chemistry after school. The two of them usually worked under the bleachers, which Emma had learned was the spot Alyssa liked to go to sometimes when the world got too loud. They occasionally worked in the library, but Emma was concerned for Alyssa’s reputation if her friends saw them together, so they stayed hidden for the most part.

On this day, Emma decided she wanted to show Alyssa her personal safe haven. She was irrationally nervous, and she couldn’t really tell why. She knew Alyssa was her best friend and would absolutely never tell anyone where the space was, but a nagging voice kept telling her this was still all just an elaborate prank to get close to Emma and reveal all her deepest secrets, ripe for the taking. 

She’d led Alyssa down to the ground floor today, instead of heading up to the second floor where the library was. 

_“Just trust me, and please don’t tell anyone.”_

_“I promise I won’t. I trust you, Emma.”_

Now they were standing at the beginning of the hallway that led to the arts department, and Emma’s hands were shaking. She tried to hide it, but when Alyssa glanced over, she could see the barely concealed nervousness taking over Emma’s features.

“Hey, Emma.” Alyssa’s voice was soft and reassuring. “Look at me.” Emma turned her head to meet Alyssa's eyes. “I’m glad you’re trusting me with this secret, and as I promised before, I won’t tell anyone. Not if you want me to keep it a secret. I know what it’s like to need a place to be alone, and I won’t take that from you.” Alyssa slipped her hand into Emma’s, stilling the shakiness. It was even more perfect than the first time their hands had met, because this was deliberate and calming and just what Emma needed to collect herself at that moment. 

Alyssa’s thumb rubbed against the back of her hand, and Emma looked ahead at the hallway. She took in a deep breath as Alyssa squeezed her hand reassuringly. Finding confidence with Alyssa’s touch, Emma stepped forward and led them down the hallway and around the corner, until they reached the band closet. She let her hand fall from Alyssa’s as she opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a small room, filled with shelves of instruments, boxes mostly just used for sitting that were occasionally borrowed by the theater kids for sets, and some music stands scattered about. 

“I thought we could study here now. It’s a bit more comfortable than underneath the bleachers, but it’s still quiet and away from the rest of the school.” Emma was nervous about what Alyssa would think of the dusty space, but her worries were wiped away when she saw Alyssa’s bright smile.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much, again.” Alyssa slung her backpack down next to a box and took a seat, patting the box next to her in a gesture for Emma to join her. “Let’s get to work, we have a test in two days and I will NOT be getting another C.”

—

The third time was sad, not because of the touch itself, but because of the events that caused it. Emma almost didn’t want to remember it, but she couldn’t possibly forget it. 

It was nearing the end of sophomore year. She and Alyssa had become friends and met regularly in the band closet just to chat. They still kept their friendship a secret, both knowing how it would affect them if other people knew. Alyssa didn’t sit with Emma at lunch, she couldn’t, but they often made eye contact across the tables. Alyssa would get caught staring as the girl tried to read while eating, and Emma would wiggle her eyebrows playfully and smile. 

These were moments they treasured, fun moments where they got to be silly and be themselves, even in public. But today, Emma hadn’t shown up to lunch. It wasn’t abnormal for her to miss a day or two here and there, but she hadn’t responded to Alyssa’s texts that morning, and Alyssa hadn’t spotted her once in the halls between classes. 

Worried, Alyssa told Kaylee and Shelby some excuse, pretending she had a teacher to go to so she could work on an extra credit assignment, and slipped out of the lunchroom, food in hand. She walked as quickly as she could down to the band closet, barely keeping herself from running in the halls. Once she reached the door, she slowed and hesitated, knocking quietly. 

“Emma? It’s me, Alyssa. Are you in there?” She heard no direct response, but a sniffle and a choked sob from the other side of the door told her what she needed to know. She opened the door to see Emma slumped against the wall, knees curled up to her chest and glasses thrown to the floor beside her. Her head was in her hands, clearly trying to cover up her crying.

“Hey,” Alyssa spoke softly, coming over to sit by the girl and carefully moving her glasses aside so they wouldn’t be sat on. “Emma, what happened?” Another small sob, as the memories came back to Emma. 

“M- my parents.” She hiccuped. “They f- found out.” Alyssa’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Found out? About what?” Emma wiped her face with the back of her hand and turned to look at Alyssa, fear and genuine sadness melted together in her expression. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, it’s okay, I understand-“

“I’m gay.” Emma cut her off, and the room fell silent. Emma looked away from Alyssa’s gaze, scooting herself further into the corner, trying to make herself seem small. She had just told Alyssa probably the most important thing about her and had absolutely no idea how the girl was going to take it. “They found out, and they threw me out of the house. I sat outside the school this morning, waiting for it to open up because I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. After school, I’m thinking I’ll go to my grandma’s, but I’ve been here pretty much all day.” She nodded her head to one of the boxes, where a large duffel bag was sat. “That’s all my stuff.” Emma hugged herself tighter, shrinking against the wall like she hoped it would consume her. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. “It’s okay if you hate me now. I know there’s probably already been rumors, but now you know they’re true. And you don’t have to be my friend anymore. You’re doing fine in chemistry, so you won’t need my help with that. You can leave now.”

Alyssa was silent for barely a second before speaking with determination. “I could never hate you, Emma.” She moved closer to Emma and took one of her hands between both of her own. “I don’t care if you’re gay, that doesn’t change the fact that you are this funny, awesome, brilliant, beautiful girl who is my friend. And your parents are idiots and assholes for not loving you how you are. Okay?” 

Emma met Alyssa’s eyes. They were sincere, and Emma let a tear roll freely down her cheek as she started crying again, this time in relief. Alyssa was here. Alyssa wasn’t leaving her. She still had someone on her side. Alyssa was sitting with her and holding her hand. She’d been sitting alone in the band closet all day, crying and feeling lost in the world, but Alyssa’s touch was grounding. The firm hands clasped around her own shaking one brought her back to earth. 

She swallowed and dropped her gaze to her shoes. She drew a shaky breath and nodded, voice wavering as she spoke. “O- okay. Yeah. Thank you, Alyssa. For... everything.” Alyssa smiled softly.

“Is there any way I can help?” Emma thought for a moment. 

“Just... can you stay with me?” Her eyes met Alyssa’s again, full of painful hope. 

“Of course.” Alyssa let one hand release from Emma’s, shifting to wrap her arm around her shoulders and letting Emma snuggle into her side, leaning against her chest. Alyssa rubbed circles over Emma's hand, fingers lightly running over the calluses she’d gotten from playing guitar. 

The two of them simply sat there, curled together, hand in hand. The rest of lunch passed without a word, and Alyssa shared her food with Emma so they both managed to get some calories in them. Nothing needed to be said, everything communicated through eye contact and calming hand squeezes. 

Alyssa, her smart, kind, caring, absolutely gorgeous best friend was here, and that was all Emma needed. She knew things would get better, because Alyssa was holding her hand.

—

Things got harder after that. Word got out, and they had to be even more careful because Alyssa’s life would collapse if people knew she and Emma hung out. Over the summer between sophomore and junior year, Alyssa had visited Betsy Nolan’s house regularly, passing it off as a mall date with Kaylee and Shelby to her mom. She helped Emma get settled in with her grandmother, and made sure she realized that she was worth it. Worth all the time and effort. Emma deserved the whole world, but Alyssa couldn’t figure out how to give it to her.

She’d had many nights to think. It was now mid-junior year, about a year and a half since they’d first run into each other in the hallway. Alyssa slowly realized that she felt strongly about Emma. She cared about Emma, in a way that was a bit more than friends. She had trouble coming to terms with it at first, but now she was certain. She was a lesbian, and she liked Emma Nolan.

On the other side of the situation, Emma had also had time to think. Granted, she spent a lot of time thinking about her parents still, but she was managing to get over it. It was hard to get over the slurs and constant bullying, but she could make it through when Alyssa was there. 

Alyssa. 

Emma wasn’t completely dumb, she knew she’d had a crush on Alyssa for years. The feelings only grew and developed over time, but she was determined to not let it get in the way of their friendship. It was getting harder and harder, though. She wanted Alyssa to hold her hand all the time, she wanted to freely love and hug and kiss Alyssa like the world didn’t care. But the world did care, so she held back.

The next notable time that Alyssa held her hand was the day Emma caved. 

It was a playful afternoon, the two were hanging out at the Nolan residence on a Friday, eating cookies and lazing around Emma's room. 

Alyssa finished off her cookie and brushed the crumbs from her fingers onto the plate. She shifted position on Emma's bed and caught a glimpse of her guitar, propped against the messy desk across the room.

“I’ve still never heard you play. We’ve been friends for like... a year, how have you not played something for me yet?” Alyssa chuckled lightly. Emma flushed and fiddled with her fingers.

“Um, I'm not really that good, so I don't play for other people very often.” Alyssa looked disbelieving. 

“I’m sure that’s not true, with the number of calluses you’ve built up on your fingers, you definitely practice quite a bit. I have no doubt that you’re amazing at it.” Alyssa poked her gently. Emma's face was bright red. Alyssa had confidence in her, and Alyssa had paid attention to the calluses on her fingers, even if they’d only held hands a few times. She didn’t dare look up. Receiving no response, Alyssa put on her best pleading front. “C’mon, please Emma? Just a quick song, or even just a few chords, I really wanna see what it sounds like.”

Emma could never say no to Alyssa. Finally conceding, she stood up and retrieved the guitar, sitting back down on the bed and resting it comfortably in her lap as she faced Alyssa. She ran her fingers over the stickers scattered across the body of the instrument, playing with the edges just to give her hands something to do. 

“The only song I know well enough to perform fully right now is actually one I wrote myself.” Alyssa's eyes lit up, excitement clear on her face. Emma tried not to get distracted by how beautiful the girl in front of her was, and cleared her throat, turning her attention to the frets as she set her fingers in the right spots for the opening chords.

_Some hearts can conform,  
fitting the norm,  
flaunting their love for all to see.  
I tried to change,  
thinking how easy life could be. ___

__The song continued, and Emma kept her focus on her playing and singing. Alyssa's eyes teared up a bit as she listened to the story in the song. This was Emma's story, this was how she felt._ _

_Then, you came along,  
and right or wrong,  
feelings began to overflow.  
We had to hide,  
thinking that no one else could know.  
And not having you near me  
was where I drew the line.  
So I had to conceal  
this poor unruly heart  
of mine. ___

____Alyssa's heart stopped at those lines. That sounded like her and Emma, but... feelings? She shook away the thought, not wanting to give herself hope. As Emma's voice grew during the chorus of the song, Alyssa found herself silently crying. Emma had done this. Emma felt this way, and she put her words into a beautiful song._ _ _ _

_And nobody out there  
ever gets to define  
the life I’m meant to lead  
with this unruly heart  
of mine. ___

______The song came to a close, and Emma finally glanced up to see Alyssa's tear-streaked face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, Alyssa I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Emma, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.” Emma smiled sheepishly and set the guitar aside. Alyssa wrung her hands together, before blurting out the question poking at the back of her brain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What was the part in the beginning, about feelings? Was it about.. anyone in particular?” Emma's eyes darted back up to meet Alyssa's. They never talked about crushes together, this was a new subject for the both of them. Emma tried to swallow down her feelings and gather her composure to answer properly, but instead what squeaked out was:_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You?” Their eyes widened at the same time, both equally surprised that Emma had said that. She promptly slapped a hand over her mouth, before removing it just as quickly to apologize. “Alyssa, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to get in the way of anything, I-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her rambling was cut off when Alyssa’s soft lips met hers, just for the briefest of seconds. Alyssa pulled back and smiled. Her next words were whispered, faces so close that Emma could feel her breath. “I really like you, Emma Nolan.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I really like you too, Alyssa Greene.” They beamed at each other, and Alyssa pressed her lips to Emma’s once more before settling their foreheads together. “We’re still going to have to hide though, I know how your mother gets.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa nodded, the motion moving both of their heads where they were still connected. “I know. I want to be with you in public more than anything, and I don’t want to force you to hide all of this, but I just... I can't. Not yet.” Alyssa took one of Emma's hands and interlaced their fingers, slotting together perfectly. One thumb rubbed up and down Emma's, a soothing motion that she had become used to feeling. It gave her hope. Hope for a future, their future, one where they could be together and hold hands like this in public._ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma sighed contentedly. “I don’t want to force you into coming out before you’re ready, either. I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as you need.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the beginning of senior year, and Emma and Alyssa had already decided that they were going to prom together. It was early, but they were certain, and it gave Alyssa the time she needed to prepare herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the meantime, however, the homophobes of Edgewater, Indiana, had not given Emma a break. She would often meet Alyssa in the band closet with complaints of jocks who had vandalized her locker, thrown slurs at her, or even physically assaulted her. Nothing had been too terrible yet, but Alyssa was worried that some of the guys would become less forgiving now that it was senior year and things started to not matter as much anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time that she held Emma’s hand, she was right._ _ _ _ _ _

______They had agreed to eat lunch together in the band closet again today, but Emma was running late. It wasn't too strange, but it worried Alyssa a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Emma finally arrived in the band closet ten minutes later than usual, she kept her head down and wouldn’t make eye contact with Alyssa as she came to sit next to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, Em. You’re later than usual. What’s up?” Emma's eyes remained firmly focused on her hands, taking out the lunch Betsy had packed for her and shaking her head, short hair falling down to cover her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” And Alyssa wouldn’t have worried about it if Emma would just look her in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Emma. Please look at me.” Emma hesitated, but finally turned to face Alyssa. Her expression was almost ashamed, but Alyssa could see the shine of tears threatening to fall. Emma's hair fell away from her face as she looked up, revealing the splotchy blue and purple bruise blooming on her cheek. Alyssa let out a small gasp, although she wasn’t too surprised it had finally come to this. She delicately brought a hand up to grace against the bruise, measuring how badly she was hurt, but pulling away when Emma flinched sharply. Pain flashed through her eyes, and Alyssa’s body was overtaken with seething anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who did this to you?” Alyssa's rage seeped into her voice, the words coming out low and sharp._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A couple of the football guys. Nick was the one who punched me, I'm pretty sure.” She swallowed. “It’s okay. It’s not that bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Emma you’re hurt. It is that bad, and it’s only going to get worse if they think they can keep doing this shit.” Alyssa slipped her hand into Emma's. “Please tell someone, talk to Mr. Hawkins, I’m sure he can get them to stop.” Emma shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I don't want him getting involved. He deals with enough, and I can handle it. Really, Alyssa.” She squeezed Alyssa’s hand, not sure who she was trying to convince. Alyssa still looked worried, but she nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay. If you don’t want me to then I won’t tell him. But I’m talking to Nick after school, he’s not hurting you without going through me first.” Emma laughed at that, and it warmed Alyssa's heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Try to leave him alive, at least.” Alyssa smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No promises.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______The rest of the year was, to put it simply, a fucking mess. They made it to prom without Emma getting too beaten up AND without Alyssa killing a single homophobic jock!_ _ _ _ _ _

______But then the prom was canceled. Alyssa was reminded of how nasty her mother could get, how many threats and expectations she could hang over Alyssa's head like the sword of Damocles. Alyssa was terrified, but she’d made her decision. She would come out to her mom, she would be with Emma._ _ _ _ _ _

______The prom was reinstated, but their happiness was short-lived. It was a fake. It was a set-up to leave Emma alone on prom night, no date, and no dancing. Alyssa's heart broke when Emma snapped at her over the phone. She didn’t want it to be like this, but this horrible plot had taken away her confidence. If Kaylee and Shelby could manage this much, what would her mother do if she knew?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa knew she fucked up. It didn’t sink in just quite how much she had fucked up until Emma broke up with her. She cried so much that day, trying to figure out how she could’ve gone so wrong._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then Emma stood up for herself. Emma went out and sang the song that she had performed to Alyssa back in junior year. Emma and the crazy Broadway people that had somehow gotten into the middle of the prom mess gathered the money to hold a real prom, an inclusive one for everyone. Alyssa was so proud of her, but just wished she could tell Emma that._ _ _ _ _ _

______When her mother tried to forcefully put a stop to the inclusive prom, Alyssa knew what she had to do. She followed her mother to the gym, opening the door to see Mrs. Greene yelling at the Broadway actors and Mr. Hawkins about how ‘children are too easily influenced’ and some other homophobic bullshit. And Emma was there, as beautiful as always, looking at Mr. Hawkins with concern._ _ _ _ _ _

______She strode forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mom.” Everyone in the gym whipped around to face her. “You need to stop talking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh sweetie, you know that these people are trying to force an agenda-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mom!” Alyssa's voice was louder now. “Stop talking. Please. Just listen.” She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do, what she knew was a long time coming. “People don’t turn gay. They are who they are.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her mother butted in again, “Honey, you don’t know what you’re talking about-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do. I do, mom.” Alyssa tried to hold back tears at the look of shock and horror on her mother’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Her voice broke as she continued. “I just want to be me.” Suddenly, what she was going to do seemed easier. This was familiar. She knew how to do this part. “So here goes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa spun towards Emma and held out her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Emma Nolan.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She heard a few people gasp and the confused sputtering of her mother behind her, but she didn’t care. Nothing else mattered when Emma smiled at her like that, with so much love and adoration and pride in her eyes. She took Alyssa's hand and stepped closer, placing their foreheads together. “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa laughed in relief. She missed this. She missed being this close to Emma, being able to hold her hand and express just how much she loved her. The feeling was instinctively pushed deep into her mind when she turned back to face her mother, who started talking again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. No, no, no, Alyssa, these people are putting ideas in your head! This is not who you are!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time it was one of the Broadway people who interrupted. The flamboyant one - Barry, she thought. “If you don’t let her be who she is, you’re gonna lose her. You’re going to lose your beautiful daughter.” Alyssa didn’t know much about Barry or his life, but she had a feeling that he truly knew what he was saying. “Trust me, I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa's eyes looked back to her mother, searching her face and trying to gauge her reaction. Mrs. Greene seemed speechless, for once. Emma gave Alyssa's hand a tight squeeze, and a tear rolled unnoticed down her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mom...” Her voice cracked with emotion. Mrs. Greene simply stood there for a moment, opening and closing her mouth before deciding on something to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We will talk tonight.” Alyssa nodded, and with that, her mother walked quickly out of the room. Alyssa let herself fall back into Emma's embrace, the tears flowing freely now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m so proud of you.” It was just a whisper in Alyssa’s ear, but it reminded her that she did the right thing. This was good. Things would change from here on out. It might be bad at first, but she knew in her heart that her mother would come around, and so would most of their peers. After a moment, Emma asked, “What do we do now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa pulled away from her and smiled. “There’s only one thing I want to do.” Emma grinned and held out her hand to Alyssa. She took it, the two of them assuming a playfully formal dance position. Emma led them around the room, laughing as they tripped over each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eventually, they separated and went back to where Mr. Hawkins and the Broadway gang sat on the bleachers, surrounded by boxes of streamers, punch bowls, and other various decorations._ _ _ _ _ _

______After some chatting and a few convincing sad faces from Barry, they all put their hands together and leaned in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, folks, on three. One, two, three!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“LET’S BUILD A PROM!” The chorus of delighted voices echoed through the gym as they all got to work, hanging streamers and banners and disco balls from every beam they could reach with a ladder. Tables were set up and draped with tablecloths, balloons of all colors were positioned around the room, some tied to chairs or tables and some held down by weights._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alyssa and Emma reluctantly parted ways in the afternoon as they went to prepare themselves for the dance. The real dance where they would get to be together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both of them were giddy, bouncing with nerves and excitement. Barry had let Emma dress in a nice suit instead of a fancy dress like before. She felt comfortable, cool, and happier than she had ever been._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the perfect night, the two have them couldn't have possibly wished for anything more. There were LGBTQ+ couples from all over Indiana, people who were finally content to just be themselves amidst the chaos. And Emma and Alyssa finally got their dance. They swayed together all night, laughing and kissing and relaxing into this perfect moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a hard road, but they knew things would be alright in the end. Every time it got hard, their hands would find each other, and they knew they would make it through. Their intertwined fingers brought peace, grounding them and reminding them of who they were. They were real, they were okay, and they were together. And that’s what mattered._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
